Stripper Jean and Erwin
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Erwin's attention is caught by quite the stripper at the strip club - *RATED M*


A certain two-toned haired boy spun around the pole, working his way around the metal while still being able to look seductive. He wore long stockings with a thin black thon, nipples exposed. He felt eyes glue onto him as he leaned onto the pole, sticking his ass out as he walked around it. With all the new attention, he felt a rush to be a little _more _in order for some tips. With that thought he grabbed on tightly to the pole, lifting himself up upside down and spreading legs, working them around as he got a few whistles and dollars thrown at him. He slid his hands down the pole, leaning straight against it upside and he bent himself over, landing it still on his stilettos.

"Impressive." A broad voice spoke and the boy turned around at some 10 dollars was tossed at him. He positioned his hazel eyes on the man who leaned on the railing. But before he had noticed anything it had been the large stack of dollar bills that slightly hung out of the man's shirt pocket. His eyes widened a bit and looked up at the man, who clearly got his attention. The man had golden blond hair and an undercut, and was arousingly fit as his biceps showed through his collar shirt. "But if you want more," He continued, pulling out more money and offering it out, "You'll have to earn it."

Jean hadn't responded –not even with a nod or a hum –but began to work on the pole, gripping onto it and walking around it –letting his eyes explore the crowd –and spinning around it swiftly. He had payed more attention to the man than anyone else, showing it by going over to his side of the stage and facing his back to him, grinding into the pole and working his ass in and out. He bent over and shook his ass, squatting down and bringing it back up to shake it again and him. He was rewarded with the papers that he felt fall down his firm ass.

He stood off the pole and began to stand sidewides, dancing by grinding into the air around him and grazing his hands down from his (own) hips up to his arms, lifting them over his head and drifiting them down to squeeze at his bottom. Jean kept a watch in the corner of his eye at the man, getting a little aroused as he bit his lip seducitively.

Jean walked back into the pole, letting his hands above him grab the pole as he grinding back into it, moving his hips side to side. The man's eyes watched as he rolled his hips forward, feeling his well-hidden erection become a little more noticeable. As he was backed up against the pole, Jean set his hands to the ground and hoisted his legs around the pole, lifting himself up. His ass always praised so might as well not work it? He shook his legs in the ass, bending them forward and bending them back to avoid falling over. Jean scooted up the pole, bending his legs over slowly and descended back into standing. He glared at the man and turned around, squatting down and lifting himself up as he worked off his ass –and not to mention legs. An obvious 20 was shoved into the thin fabric that held together his thong, and only began to try and look sexier.

A hand grazed behind the man's back was not un-noticed as he turned around to see no other than Jean's (co-worker) rival, Eren. Eren was always a favorite in the strip club, with his turquoise eyes that always seemed to seduce anybody who looked at him. Plus his long tan legs and his large ass that no one could get enough of. It was no surprise that Eren would come and steal away his customers, espically if they were hot. Jean's eyes widened when the man refused his offer, turning back around and winking at Jean. But nonetheless he continued to work, watching from the corner of his eye as Eren walked up to another man who was short –when he stood –and had quite the intimidating face. He smirked and found some odd confidence, spinning around the pole before dancing sexily and working like there was no tomorrow.

It had been about 5 minutes after that the next pole dancers were called to work, and Jean strutted off stage and back to the room, taking his money with him. He prepared himself to walk around the club for dance money, checking his outfit and stuffing the money under a bag on his mirror-desk.

As he strutted out the door, crossing his legs over each other as he worked his stilletos. He didn't walk very far before feeling a palm graze on his hand, _purposely_. Jean looked up to see the same man look back at him with hungry crystal eyes.

"Can I offer you a dance, sir?" Jean's voice tried not to sound shaky, but damn was this man hot up close. "Sure." Was what he responded, following him as Jean guided them to the back room –where all the lap-dances took place. As they approached the red curtains, Jean nodded at the security guard on the right side before sashaying his way in.

"Right this way, sir." Jean spoke, pulling open a curtain to reveal a lush red sofa chair in a small room. "Call me Erwin." The man whispered into Jean's eyes as he walked by, making him shiver in anticipation. Hazel eyes glared at Erwin as he approached him, he began to move sideways and bend over, placing his hands on his knees as he teasingly shook his ass before standing back up. The exotic music in the background was enough beat to start him off as he rubbed his hands over his body, moving around his hips as he went lower and lower to his knees. He came awfully close to Erwin's dick in his pants, turning around and lifting back up slowly while he stuck his ass up and shook his hips from side to side. As he (Jean) moved in front of him (Jean) he grazed his (Jean) fingers up his creamy white thighs, moving side to side and up and down in a motion. He closed his eyes, trying to get lost in the music and just try to dance –sexy, preferably –without thinking too hard.

Large (yaoi) hands were placed on his curvy hips and he opened his hazel eyes to look down at Erwin. The curtain was still opened behind them, revealing the guard that watched the rooms. Jean looked back at him, knowing that he'd kick Erwin out if he found him touching, and pulled the curtain to cover the doorway, turning back and continuing.

Jean bent forward, knee pressed into the sofa as he hovered over Erwin, moving his hips forward and lying his hands in his hair, finding their way down to be set on Erwin's knees as he grinded forward. He danced above Erwin, letting the man move his hands where he pleased. He bounced down into Erwin's boner and back up, turning and standing back up before Erwin had any chance to push him back down for pleasure.

Jean bent over and shook his ass in his face, getting a slap from it in reward and sitting into Erwin's lap again with his back faced to him. It had turned into some odd grinding rather than dancing, but it was pleasing nonetheless. Erwin thrusted his clothed tent into Jean's (always clothed) and licked his earlope whispering, "I want to fuck you so hard." Jean moaned in response and backed into him, placing his right arm around the back of Erwin's head and rubbing their boners together. Jean tilted his head back and let the older man roughly invade his mouth, entwining their lips together for a wet and hot kiss.

As hot as the moment was, Jean knew work came before desire and stood up, letting Erwin's hands fall off of his hips as he turned back at him and bent over to whisper in his ear, "meet me behind the club" before walking back to his dressing room.

* * *

And meet him behind the club he did, he leaned on his car under the shade, glaring as Jean walked out in a long coat with the outfit he was wearing hidden under. Erwin raised him an eyebrow and pulled out car keys, unlocking the door with a click and proceeding to get in. He started the key with a quick jolt and backed up, quickly turning the car around and leading them towards a closed off road.

"Isn't this closed off?" "Eh, I get by." Erwin laughed dryly and turned into another closed off path and drove upwards to a large display of gorgeous (and expensive) hill houses. No doubt he lived here, he looked rich, and by the money he had earlier, Jean couldn't imagine the house he must have.

Erwin parked into a small driveway that stood in front of a 2 story house, that was painted white and Jesus-Fucking-Christ it looked huge. Jean's eyes widened as he walked out of the car, following Erwin inside. As they entered, the house smelt of peaches and mangos, making it even luxurious. The front door lead down a small staircase to the living room, that took up most of the room. On the backside of the room stood windows that revealed the backyard, which held a pool and God who knows what kind of view is capable of seeing an-

Jean's thoughts were interrupted as he was shoved against a wall and roughly kissed, Erwin's tongue shoved into his mouth, twisting and twirling their tongues together. Erwin's muscular hands pulled Jean up by his ass as he carried him over to the black sofa that stood in the living room. Jean moaned as he was thrown on top of it, looking up with squinted eyes as Erwin toppled him, rubbing his hands on his large hands on his thighs as he began to kiss at his neck, sucking and biting that would leave hickies the next day –for sure.

Erwin had wasted no time unclothing both of them –Jean had only had on a thong and stilettos for that matter. Jean watched as Erwin pulled down his pants and boxers, eyes widening as Erwin's gigantic eretction popped out and hung there. The blond flipped Jean over, pulling him up to have his ass up as he smacked it, earning moans and squeaks from the boy under him. Erwin rubbed his –lubed and condom-ed –dick on Jean's ass, taking in the pleasure of having Jean push against him, letting out small requests to fuck him already. "What was that?" Erwin asked sarcastically, continuing to only rub his dick against his ass. Jean's face turned red and he turned around with seductiveness in his eyes and he clearly spoke, "Fuck me."

Erwin definently couldn't deny that request, not with the extremely horny and sexy boy that was practically begging and squirming under him. He slowly set it in, their groans filling the empty room as Erwin filled his tight hole. He began to thrust at a steady pace, but it wasn't long before he was roughing fucking Jean as they moaned loudly. Jean gripped onto the flat sofa, pulling a pillow that sat nearby and gripping onto it as the man above him thrusted into him hard.  
"AH GOD, FUCK ME!" Jean screamed, grinding his ass back into him and biting the pillow. Erwin gripped his hips and shoved into him, throwing his head back in the pleasure as he continued.

"Shit, you're so fucken tight!" He cursed, pulling out and trying to keep himself from cumming.

The position had ended up being reverse, Jean's back facing him as he slid down on his dick.

"Fuuuuuuuckkkkkkkk," Jean let out as he adjusted to the fat cock inside him. The sandy-haired slut began to ride him at a slow pace, still some what-ly adjusting as he bounced up and down. But they both knew that wasn't how it was going to be for long before one of them lost their patience –and sanity. Suprisingly, it was Jean as he lifted himself up, bit his lip and smashed down on the cock, taking him all in. Jean screamed and lifted himself again, bouncing back and down roughly and feeling his eyes water. Erwin placed his hands on his hips, trying to ease his workload as he ride him.

Jean bent forward, sticking out his ass as he grinding back and forth into him, making it both sexy and pleasureful. As Jean sped up Erwin was on the verge of releasing, giving out small warnings that were interrupted by groans. He was running out of time and he placed his hands on the hips in fornt of him, pushing down faster and thrusting up into him. They moaned of lust and Jean came, getting it on himself and having Erwin thrust into him still until moments later he came, still inside him. Jean was the first to stand up but fell right back down on the couch, realizing that his legs were no good whatsoever.

* * *

Waking up to the smell of coffee Jean internally cursed for not waking earlier to leave, he sat up and picked up the thong and coat beside him, standing up and pulling the coat over himself. As he walked towards the door, Erwin popped out from the other side of the kitchen, turning his head to the figure in front of him. Erwin began to walk forward and Jean was getting a little nervous, fuck and leave right? That's how it works?

"I know it's weird and all but do you uh, want some coffee?" Erwin asked lightly, and from the looks of last night Erwin seemed nothing but gentle. Well, it was only 9, and it's not like he had anything in mind until later. Jean nodded and followed Erwin into the kitchen, taking a seat and watching Erwin brew up another cup while he offered him a donut.

"You do remember I'm a stripper, right?" Jean reassured as Erwin handed him the cup, sipping from it as he raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd make an apology for ya know, you're legs." Jean couldn't deny, after all his ass did hurt and it hurt when he walked towards the door.

"Why're you doing this?" Jean asked again, keeping his eyebrow still raised.

"Because," Erwin began, closing the fridge and leaning on the counter opposite of Jean, "I like you."


End file.
